


rise above, sink below

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clark Family Feels, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Once upon a time, Alicia admired her brother.prompt: idolize





	rise above, sink below

When she was young, Alicia idolized her brother.

 _She was young_ , she tells herself when she remembers. _Naïve_. _Stupid_.

And so was Nick – it was before the drugs, stealing, and general misbehavior. Before he barely scraped through high school, likely only graduating because of their mother’s pull, and before he dropped out of community college to get high in the gutter. Before he was a deadbeat junkie with nothing to his name besides broken promises.

But she’s older now and so is Nick. She’s the responsible one, the one to look up to.

And Nick… Nick is someone to pity.


End file.
